Serana
Serana is a Nordic vampire from Skyrim's expansion pack; Dawnguard. She is also known as the daughter of Lord Harkon and Valerica. History Origins Her exact age cannot be determined, but she is believed to predate the Alessian Empire from the early First Era. She is one of the few pure-blood Vampires known to exist. Pure-blood vampires are individuals who are granted vampirism directly from Molag Bal, the creator and patron deity of Vampires. The process is somewhat similar to the creation of the first vampire, Lamae Beolfag. Serana gained her vampirism through a ritual in which members of her family pledged themselves to Molag Bal. Females like Serana and her mother, Valerica, who survive the horrific ordeal are dubbed "Daughters of Coldharbour". Prophecy Her father, Lord Harkon, is leader of the Volkihar vampire clan based in Castle Volkihar. He discovered an ancient prophecy called the Tyranny of the Sun which, if enacted, would allow Vampires to roam the world freely without the fear of weakness from the sun; but to do so, he required two Elder Scrolls, Auriel's Bow, and Serana for a ritual sacrifice. In response to this, her mother hid her away with one of the Elder Scrolls in a sealed sarcophagus within Dimhollow Crypt for thousands of years to protect her from her father. She then fled to the Soul Cairn with the other Scroll. Personality She is enterprising and friendly, but also lonely due to her troubled childhood and her mother's self-exile, which is why she confides in the Dragonborn. She harbors a degree of resentment towards her mother, Valerica for locking her away for centuries and is angry that her feelings weren't taken into consideration. As a child she was close with her mother, but once her parents began to fight, she felt trapped between both. Her mother would often feed her negative opinions of her father and after a time Serana began to believe them. She was never very close with her father Harkon before her family were vampires, but once they became followers of Molag Bal, it only worsened as her parents became drunk with power and were always in conflict. Her father started to see her as a means to an end and would often state "Power takes precedence". Despite this she still admits to loving him as he is still her father. She feels trapped between the conflict that consumes her parents and sees herself as a pawn that they are using against each other. Deep down she wishes they were able to reconcile and become a family again, but realizes that it's not possible. When questioned about her vampirism, she can be defensive. She doesn't like to talk about the actual ceremony as it was degrading, but she doesn't seem to regret the power it has granted her, and rather sees it as a gift that she earned. The only regret she does seem to have is how it tore her family apart. Connection with Skyrim She was first seen in Dawnguard's "Awakening" quest, located in Dimhollow Crypt. After been encountered, she can be recruited as a follower, unlocking a multitude of interactions. Connection with pm58790 For pm58790's story, Serana is a good friend of Alisa the Daedric Knight, along with Eola, helping her for her journey. See Also *''Alisa the Daedric Knight'' *''Eola'' *''The Daedric Sisters'' Trivia *Serana politely refuses a proposal of marriage, mentioning her unease with temples and complicated history. Gallery Serana_1.png Serana.png|Serana: Any idea how to get out of here? Serana_with_Hood.png|Serana dons a hood when outdoors. SR-npc-Serana.jpg SR-npc-Serana_04.jpg|Serana after she is cured of vampirism Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Good Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Nord Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Followers in Skyrim Category:Volkihar Vampire Clan Members Category:Followers